


Decade

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: Ten years together calls for a special celebration...





	Decade

**Author's Note:**

> So working on the basis that Connor and Oliver got married on 15th December 2016 then Happy 2nd Anniversary!! (Yes, I'm late, but this took longer than I hoped to get finished) Have a cute/mildly smutty Future Fic, set on their 10th Anniversary.

"Will there be Party Games?"

Connor peered at his stubble in the mirror. There was definitely a tell tale sprinkling of silver starting to show. He was getting old. 

"It's not really that kind of party, baby." He mumbled, looking down and fumbling with his belt, hooking the black leather through the silver clasp. There'd be games alright, but not the fun, entertaining type, of that he was certain. He was braced for the onslaught of sycophantic mind games that were no doubt in store. 

"Will there be Party Food?"

Connor chuckled to himself. Of course there was food. They'd had three hour meetings dedicated solely to food, but did obnoxious canapes count as party food? 

"Not the sort of party food you're used to." He sighed, somewhat dissapointedly. He would kill for some cold pizza and a handful of chips. He grabbed his blazer from the corner of the mirror and threw it over his shoulders, straightening it out meticulously, before spinning around with a grin. "How do I look?"

He turned to face his captive audience of one, perched on the end of the bed, dressed head to toe in purple Frozen pyjamas. Her light brown hair cascaded softly to her shoulders as she glanced the older man up and down. The little girl's familiar hazel eyes lit up as she let out an over exaggerated gasp, clambering to her feet atop the bouncy mattress.

"Daddy! You look like Flynn Rider!" She grinned excitedly, bursting into loud giggles as Connor bundled her into the mattress with a variety of tickles and kisses.

"You say all the right things!" He beamed down at her, fluttering his fingertips across her ribcage as she squirmed before planting a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"So can I come?" She smiled sweetly, the way she always did when she was asking for something she'd already been told she couldn't have. Connor was all too wise to it, he'd taught her it after all. 

"Sorry, squirt, no can do." He sighed, lifting her onto his hip as he pulled himself to his feet, her arms linking instinctively around his neck.

"All this noise must mean somebody is finally ready!" Oliver smiled brightly as he leant against the doorframe, taking in his favourite sight in the whole world. "Lily, I think you might have to show Granny Hampton how to order pizza on the app or you might end up with pineapple!" He teased with a grin, a look of pure disgust falling over the little girls face, legs kicking as she demanded to be let down.

"Eww!" She shrieked, darting quickly from the room, leaving the two men alone, Oliver drinking in the sight of his husband in all his glory in his slim fit suit.

"You always get her overexcited when my mum is sitting!" Oliver tutted, softly punching the younger man in the bicep, before gently tugging the lapels of his jacket straight. He brushed at the shoulder, flicking away a collection of dust.

"She's permanently over excited!" Connor argued back with a grin, stealing a kiss. "Besides, I think she'd prefer her over excited but happy, rather than in the throes of the tantrum she was likely to have because she couldn't come with us." He insisted smugly. "I'm doing her a favour!" He shrugged, leaning back into the mirror, straightening out his collar and combing his fingers through in an attempt to style it. "Did you know I'm going grey?" He groaned, straightening up, turning to Oliver with an almighty pout.

The older man chuckled, crowding into his husband, lips homing in on the sensitive skin in front of his earlobe. "Salt and Pepper suits you." His voice lowered to a husk, hot and breathy against his ear. He pulled back with a gentle lick of the lips. "Now, can we please try and make a move?"

* * *

The traffic drew to a standstill as the rain beat down softly on the windscreen. The constant squeak of wiper blades against glass cut through the silence in the car.

"I know you're pissed with me" Connor muttered, drumming his fingertips impatiently on the steering wheel, now only 30 minutes behind schedule, which felt par for the course these days. Oliver tutted with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not pissed with you, Connor." He muttered, not even looking up from the screen of his phone as he continued tapping away. 

"Remember when you used to be a good liar?" Connor smirked, pushing the gearstick into drive as the traffic ahead began to slowly make some progress.

"I'm not pissed at you! I'm just... pissed at the situation." Oliver shrugged with an irritated growl to his voice. "Of course I hoped we'd get to celebrate our tenth anniversary somewhere a bit more glamourous than your work Christmas Party but hey, I guess that's our fault for getting married in December?" He looked back at his husband, a smile playing on his lips as the anger subsided. "I still get to spend it with you. That's all that matters." 

Connor's hand moved from the gear stick across to Oliver's knee, squeezing gently. 

"I will definitely make it up to you. I promise." He sighed. 

"Oh, I'm absolutely holding you to that, trust me." Oliver giggled, his fingers wrapping around Connor's, admiring the glint of his own wedding ring in the darkness. "Besides, I want to see this sexy new Junior Partner I've heard all about. See if he's really as special as he's been made out to be, or if he's just some cocky little 30-something going grey before his time." 

Connor's head shot around just in time to see Oliver bite back the smirk. His hand punched his partner's knee playfully. 

"Oh, did I mention him?" He grinned confidently. "You mean the one I overheard that Paralegal say had an ass to die for?"

Oliver's eyebrows raised with amusement.

"Just wait until she hears he fucked a Senior Partner to get the promotion." His eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Don't joke about that!" Connor pouted, slamming the breaks on violently and hammering the horn as a beat up Chevy cut in front of their SUV. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath, not all too clear who he was aiming it at. "Can you believe there's people in the office who genuinely believe that's true?"

"Well you do look like you put out easily." 

"Oliver!"

"I'm kidding!" The older man chuckled heartily, putting his hands up innocently as Connor shook his head. He leant in close, wrapping a hand around his husband's shoulders, voice low and steady in his ear. "Relax. When you turn up tonight with this hot piece of ass on your arm, they'll soon realise you have no reason to look elsewhere." His lips pressed gently against the patch of skin below the younger man's ear, sucking gently. 

Connor turned towards him, lips chasing his, although never quite reaching their goal.

"I remember when you used to be humble." He whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Connor's certainly made his mark here!" The older man smiled enthusiastically, sipping from his glass. His suit fit snugly over his stomach, hair combed backwards to hide a thinning bald patch. Oliver knew he knew his name but was struggling to place it. "He's been a welcome addition to the Partnership. A much needed youthful injection, that's for sure." 

"Well I certainly like him, although it's been a while since I heard him described as youthful!" Oliver teased, keeping up polite conversation, whilst simultaneously peering around the room. The other man burst into raucous laughter. 

"He's a treasure amongst ruins! He'll make Senior Partner in no time if he carries on like this!" Oliver smiled politely, wondering where exactly his amazing husband had gotten to and if he was as great as this guy was saying, why he hadn't turned up to save him yet. "How is your daughter? Lily, isn't it?"

Oliver nodded with a wry smile. At least this was giving him a chance to discuss his favourite two subjects. 

"She's incredible. Three years old, going on thirty!"

"Aren't they all! Just make sure you enjoy it while you can. My two are 27 and 32 and it flies by. If you think they have expensive taste now then just you wait!"

"In fairness, Murray, Oliver is the one with expensive taste in our house." Connor swooped into the conversation out of nowhere, as effortless as ever. He smiled sweetly as Oliver shot him an accusing glare. "He's the reason I work so hard." He teased, earning a sharp nudge to the ribs for his trouble. 

"I've just been singing your praises to your husband." The lawyer chuckled, looking between the two of them. "You two make a good match!"

"He definitely knows how to keep me on my toes." Connor smirked, quietly lacing his fingers through Oliver's. "Although if you don't mind, I need to borrow my husband for a few minutes. We have some business to attend to." He pulled his husband away, false smile plastered across his lips.

"What took you so long?!" Oliver hissed when they were out of earshot. "There must be more interesting people than him!" Oliver whined under his breath. Connor looked back, hand still clutching Oliver's tightly.

"Murray's not bad!" The younger man shrugged. "There's worse people to be stuck with."

"Ooo, is he the one you're supposed to have fucked? Oliver grinned excitedly, chasing to keep up as Connor dragged him through the throng of people.

"Eww! No!" The younger man yelped. "He's definitely only interested in blondes with short skirts." He paused. "I'm almost starting to think you want that rumour to be true."

"No, I just want to see how low people think you're willing to stoop." Oliver chuckled. Teasing Connor never managed to get old. "Where exactly are you taking me anyway?" 

Connor stopped, a smile proudly splayed across his face as they stood down a quiet corridor, away from the main hustle and bustle of the party. A row of glass fronted offices, all simply decorated inside. Connor nodded towards the end one. The words "Connor Hampton-Walsh - Junior Partner" printed ornately on the glass. He stepped forwards, sliding the door open, beckoning Oliver inside.

The room was relatively small, nothing spectacular, yet it represented so much. Years of hard work, hours of sacrifice, a small symbol of achievement. Three photographs sat framed on the sideboard, one of Connor and Oliver on their wedding day, hands joined, eyes full of love and adoration. The second held a picture of Lily on class picture day, grinning wildly, exuding the confidence of her father. The third was the three of them together. A candid shot Gemma had snapped last Thanksgiving, Lily perched on Connor's hip, Oliver the other side of her, moving in to kiss her cheek. The picture of happiness. A family. Oliver traced a finger over the frame, heart filling with love and pride as he looked down at it. That one photograph symbolised everything he'd ever wanted in his life, so much so that they had it printed on canvas and hung in their dining room.

"So, this is where you spend all your time now, huh?" Oliver whispered, dropping down in the large desk chair, and giving it a spin. Connor slid the door shut and grabbed the cord next to the doorframe, dropping down a privacy blind. "It's not as cosy as I thought it would be." Connor cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if it was too cosy, I guess I might be tempted to stay in here out of choice?" He shrugged. "And we both know where I'd rather spend my time." He sauntered across the room, looming over the other side of the desk. 

"So what did you want to show me?" Oliver asked, kicking his feet up onto the desk, reclining back casually in the chair, hands resting behind his head, letting his shirt pull suggestively across his chest. Connor's eyes scanned over his husband's body, staring unashamedly, safe in the knowledge it was absolutely his. He placed his hands on the desktop, leaning forwards. 

"Part of my job now is yearly performance reviews, so I thought there's no better place or time for you to have one too?" He smirked. 

"Are you implying there's something wrong with my performance, Mr. Hampton-Walsh?" Oliver purred back, sliding his feet from the table and wheeling closer, leaning in to face the younger man.

"Even our highest achievers have performance reviews, Oliver, so we can let them know how valued they are and reward them accordingly." He straightened up, eyes sparkling. Oliver pushed himself to his feet, walking around the table, with a confident buzz, folding his arms as he leant against the desktop, looking at Connor expectantly. 

"So what do you want to say to me?"

Connor took a deep breath, licking his lips slowly. The sparkle still evident in his eye, but the mood changing, the tone instantly feeling more serious. 

"Everyday, I sit in this office and I'm grateful for you." He mumbled. "I've wanted all of this for as long as I can remember. The job title, the car, the office with views across this city, and when I was younger I used to think I could only have it if I locked everyone else out and focused solely on getting it." He paused, nibbling his bottom lip, hands sliding into his trouser pockets as his shoulders tensed. "But now I realise, if I'd carried on like that, not only would I not have this, I probably wouldn't be here at all." 

Oliver's chest tightened at the sheer weight of those words, knowing deep down just how true that was likely to be and not ever wanting to think about it again. 

"I could never have had this, if I didn't have you keeping me sane, or pushing me along, or encouraging me to be better." He swallowed hard. "When we announced we were having Lily, one of the senior partners told me what a shame it was." He snorted. "Said I was in touching distance of making partner, but a baby probably meant it would be another 5 years away. But then he didn't know I had you?" A dopey smile played on his lips. "You propped me up and took on more than your fair share. You stayed at home and put your work on hold so I could pursue mine and you'll never know how grateful I am for that." 

"Well one of us has to pay the bills." Oliver shrugged, shirking the compliment. He'd never been good at accepting praise and hearing so much in such quick succession was somewhat overwhelming. Connor took his hand, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back.

"I used to be so scared about what being married meant, but these last ten years have been incredible. I love waking up with you every morning and going to sleep with you every night. You're an amazing father, and I'm so proud to call you my husband."

Oliver grabbed Connor by the scruff of his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips met with force, as Oliver covered his mouth with a hungry kiss, hands sliding across the younger man's hips to rest lightly on curve of his ass.

"You have no idea how much of a disservice you do yourself." He whispered breathily against Connor’s cheek. "We're a team. I couldn't do any of it without you." He looked up, eyes staring deep into the hazel pools of Connor's "Also if you wanted to fuck me in your office, you just had to ask?" He added with a low purr. Connor chuckled as Oliver's fingers curled into his waistband, popping the button open.

"Oh, but we haven't got to the points for improvement yet?" Connor's hand covered his husband's, stilling it in action. Oliver pulled back, eyebrows raised.

"Go ahead..."

"You have a sassy mouth." He announced, a playful quirk at the corner of his lips. 

"You love my sassy mouth." Oliver argued back, knocking Connor's hand away and making quick work of his fly. "Want me to remind you?"

He didn't wait for a response, sinking to his knees, taking the other man's trousers down with him. Connor's cock sprung free from his trunks, Oliver's lips sliding over the tip as he looked up through long eyelashes. Connor never got tired of that sight, the vision of his husband taking him in his mouth so easy and effortlessly whilst simultaneously looking so perfect without fail. 

His tongue ran up the underside of Connor's length, sending a shiver from the base of the younger man's spine, causing his hands to fly down, fingers knotting into Oliver's hair. 

"Oh fuck, how do you do that every time?" Connor yelped with a low guttural moan, falling back against the desk as his knees gave way, his cock surging to attention.

Oliver smiled knowingly, cheeks hollowing as his mouth slipped further down Connor's length, one hand gently working the base as the other rested on the other man's hipbone. 

Connor scrabbled across the desk, sliding the top drawer open. His fingers fished around blindly inside before finally retrieving the small lube bottle he'd stashed away in there earlier in the week.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd been planning this?" Oliver smirked as he rose slowly to his feet, hand still working up and down the younger man's dick. Connor grinned, grabbing Oliver's shoulder, pushing him against the desk roughly, pressing their bodies flush together.

"I like to be prepared for all eventualities." Connor whispered, his voice low and husky, as his lips covered Oliver's, hands working effortlessly on his flies as they kissed, deep and passionate and fuelled by an equal mix of love and lust. He spun his husband against the desk, bending him over and grinning at the sight that greeted him as he slipped his trousers over his ass. "A jockstrap?" Connor chuckled. "Clearly I'm not the only one who came prepared."

"I know how your mind works by now." Oliver peered back over his shoulder with a coy smile, "Now are you going to leave me waiting much longer?" A quick shake of his pert butt for good measure. He'd been putting in work and he knew it showed.

The action just served to stoke a fire in Connor’s stomach, grabbing the lube and dripping it directly onto Oliver's exposed ass. His fingertips caught the excess, spreading it back up before pressing a finger slowly inside, preparing him for more to come.

Things were less frequent these days than they had been, which meant preparation seemed to take much longer than it used to, but Oliver's soft moans as he was worked open felt like music to Connor's ears.

"Do I get your dick tonight or..." Oliver sighed, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the desktop. 

"Patience" Connor leant over, voice low in the older man's ear. They'd got so used to rushing out of fear of prying eyes and unwanted interruptions that Connor wanted so much to just relish the sight of his husband splayed out in front of him. He fumbled for the lube bottle, squeezing the slick liquid into his hand, warming it up before coating it liberally on his hard length. 

He held Oliver's hips, pressing forwards slowly, easing into the other man's hole, warm and inviting around his cock, the moan escaped his lips as he pressed home, a perfect fit.

Oliver pushed back against him, palms flattening on the surface as he braced himself. 

"I never get tired of this." Connor mewled, his fingers curling around the waistband of the jock, using it for leverage as he thrust gently, testing the waters.

Oliver growled softly, his own erection straining uncomfortably against the fabric covering his crotch, too lost in the moment to do anything to rectify it. The other man's thrusts built in rhythm, speeding up, pushing deeper, unrelenting and frantic.

"Good, so keep doing it" Oliver hissed, back arching as Connor hit against that sweet spot with a sharp stroke.

"I'm close" The younger man croaked, Oliver peering back over his shoulder to catch the irresistible sight of his husband's blissed out face, teeth biting down on his bottom lip to prevent too loud a moan from escaping as he rode through his orgasm. 

As much as he wanted more, Oliver resigned himself to the fact that wasn't going to happen, but content in the knowledge it could have been so much less, as it so often was these days. The knot in his own stomach unfurled, a wave of sensations washing through his body as his cock twitched against his jock, the tell tale warmth in his ass as Connor deposited his load with an exaggerated groan. 

"Don't move." Connor whispered, his caring instinct kicking back in as he rummaged through his desk drawer for tissues. That and the fact he wanted as little evidence as possible for when the cleaners stopped by over the weekend. The last thing he needed was more gossip about his exploits. He cleaned the older man up delicately, pressing a chaste kiss to the base of his spine as he did so.

Oliver stood up, pulling his pants up and re fastening the fly as Connor faced him doing the same, a crooked smirk across his face. The smirk Oliver had come to love over the years, the sign of content satisfaction, of smug success, the very same smirk their daughter had learnt so effortlessly. A Hampton-Walsh hallmark.

"So did I pass the appraisal?" Oliver chuckled, stepping close, hands threading casually around the younger man's neck, staring deep into his hazel pools, face still slightly flushed. Connor raised an eyebrow, pulling him in for a deep kiss before pulling back.

"How does another ten years sound?"


End file.
